In recent wireless communication services, streaming data conveying content such as a video or a sound occupies most of traffic. When a terminal device that receives streaming data moves, it is important not to interfere with seamless reproduction of content.
In a common cellular communication scheme, a plurality of cells are arranged to overlap each other in a service area of a wide range. The terminal device can continuously receive the streaming data while switching a cell of a connection destination in the service area by a handover procedure. For example, interference between overlapping cells can be prevented by using different frequency channels.
Even in a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) scheme standardized in the IEEE 802.11 series, a plurality of cells allocated the same Service Set Identifier (SSID) are arranged to overlap each other, and it is possible to allow the terminal device to roam between neighboring cells. However, when a band allocated to a system does not have a sufficient number of frequency channels, it may be difficult to prevent interference by allocating a different frequency channel to a neighboring cell. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique standardized in IEEE 802.11aa for streaming video content stably in the wireless LAN scheme.